Broken Angel
by suicidal-seme
Summary: Roxas wants his mother. He'd do anything for her. Axel wants his angel. He'd do anything for Roxas. Young and in love together, but difficult obstacles can prevent that love from conquering all. But will it? AU, rape.


Axel is fourteen and Roxas is twelve and a half. This story takes place in a typical surburban neighborhood. Which is AU. Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me or my girl friend who I created this story with. I took the role of Axel while she Roxas, and together we put this in order. I typed it into a format which is appropriate and suitable for reading. The last section of this story [the text is centered, you'll recognize it] was created soley by UselessUke, aka, my girlfriend. **It contains rape**.

* * *

"Hey Axel, do you ever think I will meet my mom?"

"I don't know, Rox. Maybe. Why? Do you want to?"

"I… kinda. I wish she would take care of me…"

Roxas' voice trailed off into the small breeze of early morning, the sun warming the earth with fresh rays of a new day.

He continued on with wishfullness in his voice, a broken child longing for his mother, "Just for her to show up one day so I can finally meet her."

"She abandoned you," his taller red headed companion almost spat in reply. Resent and distaste laced his words.

"I know…" Roxas looked away, shoulders slumping at being reminded. His feet dragged behind him while Axel's were sure and straight forward.

Nodding, he leaned towards the dismayed blonde. "I won't abandon you."

"What?" His head spun around quickly to face Axel's.

"You heard me."

"Yeah… but I want a mom too. Like you."

"Ha," he scoffed. "No you don't. My mom wishes she could be married to the president. Providing he isn't a Democrat."

"But at least you have a mom." His eyes looked up at Axel honestly. "If I had one, maybe she'd make me dinner and maybe she would hug me when I needed one." The innocent fantasy of a child. While Roxas only spoke his deepest longings, Axel felt replaced and under estimated. He yearned to be fully appreciated in Roxas' eyes, to be the comfort blanket he sought. They both stopped their walk, now standing at the corner of the block at the bus stop. Axel hugged Roxas protectively.

"It's not fair," the blonde returned Axel's embrace as his voice trailed off the returned shakily. "I want a parent who cares. I wish she'd never had left me."

"Sh. You have me." His nose bushed soft locks of honey coloured hair.

Almost ignoring Axel, he continued to whimper softly. "Why would she leave me?"

"I don't know…" He felt Roxas' body quiver against his and when he looked down at him he saw that he was sniffling and tears were beginning to bloom and fall. Reassuringly he spoke as he wiped away the warm tears from Roxas' pink cheeks. "You're too good for someone who would do that too you."

"I wish I knew…" Roxas spoke so quietly Axel couldn't make out the rest of his words, while Roxas was getting at that he wish he knew if she, his mother, was even worth it. "If I have a mean dad, maybe I had a nice mom."

"Well, she has to be good looking. I mean- look at you!" The teen stepped back to take a look at Roxas up and down then flashed him a grin and a thumbs up. "You hot thang!" Inside he was praying that Roxas would laugh at his ministrations, playful at that. All he received was a sad frown. Sighing, he slouched. Roxas was impossible sometimes and it discouraged Axel that he couldn't do anything to lessen his pain.

"C'mon." Axel walked towards the bus stopping by their curb. Roxas didn't budge, only shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to school today. This backpack isn't for school."

He froze in his steps, then slung off his backpack and began to go through it. "I'll lend you one of my notebooks then. You can't ditch, your dad can't find out."

Standing his ground firmly, the blonde declared bravely, "I'm going to find my mom, Axel."

"But... Roxas, you have no leads. No way to find her."

In the bus, Riku sat up peering out a window. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"I have to look, she can't be far and…" the boy looked at the concrete ground. "If I never look, well…"

"You have no way to start to look for her," Axel intervened.

"Yeah, I mean… I don't know."

"Let's just go." The freshman could see that their bus driver, was getting awfully impatient.

Roxas stubbornly shook his head. "I'll be back in a week."

"Roxas!" Axel jumped off the stairs of the bus and it drove away, leaving the two boys alone. "You're being… weird now! Snap out of it!" Worry began to settle in for his friend.

"No. Just go to school. Besides, this guy said he knew my mom. He's in my family, I met him at church."

"Then, how're you gonna find him? Aside from church that is. Does your dad know him?" Axel's nervousness could be compared to that of a fretting mother hen, protective to the point of obscene.

"He gave me his address. And he said him and my dad go way back." He nodded firmly. "Before my dad starting drinking." As if that bit of information would do anything to reassure his anxious boyfriend.

"I'll go with you then."

"No, Axel. Go to school."

"I missed the bus."

"Walk." The motherless blonde was speaking in monotone, not wanting to hurt Axel, but wanting him to leave him to his quest. He turned away from Axel and began walking across the street. Axel followed him back to his side, talking to deaf ears.

Sora lied his head on Riku's. "I like the morning on this bus, everyone's sleepy."

"Come on, Axel, just go away," Roxas pleaded.

A hand, Riku's, stroked chocolate brown hair. "Yeah. Even Seifer is out. Maybe he won't want to fight later."

"I don't trust you going somewhere alone if he's related to your dad." Axel may be young, but he knew of Roxas' alcoholic father.

"He's not. He's my mom's friend. Married into the family on dad's side."

"Well. I don't know anything about your mom."

"And neither do I."

"So I'm going with you."

Roxas' frustration was starting to show. "Axel. Go. Home." Stern and harshly he commanded the red head. "Stop following me, I'm doing this by myself."

"Why do you push me away when you say you want someone?!" As well as Roxas, Axel was starting to get fed up.

Annoyed, Roxas walked faster. "What are you talking about? I want my mom." Not Axel, his mom. That hurt the older boy. "I mean…," he sighed. "I love you, really, but I want to go alone."

He had enough for one morning. Sighing, Axel gave up. "Fine, you know where to find me."

Roxas was relieved that he was ridden of his over protective boyfriend and waved to him, walking away. "Bye."

Now he stood alone in front of the house that he was directed to go do. He approached the door with confidence.

"Mmh…" Sora's head nodded down onto Riku's shoulder.

"Hey now, don't actually fall asleep." Sora's ear was affectionately nuzzled and he smiled, watchingRiku pull out his note book and scribble a doodle of two people with a heart between them.

"Oh hey, you drew Roxas! Axel's hair is wrong."

"That's me and you." Riku stared at his drawing, with a flat look on his face.

"Oooh!"

"Thanks a lot." Sighing but still smiling, Riku leaned his head on Sora's.

"Welcome, welcome, Roxas. So glad you could make it."

Roxas smiled and walked inside, immediately getting to asking questions. "So, you know my mom?"

The man locked the door, smiling his own twisted smile. "Yes, yes I do."

"What was her name?" He seated himself on the couch.

"Elizabeth."

Revealing in the new piece of information, the blonde awed, "That's a pretty name."

"Such as yours is."

"Was she pretty?" Earnestly he looked up at his new acquaintance.

"As pretty as you."

Flattered, Roxas smiled widely. He was flattered further as the man took a seat next to him and removed his jacket and took his bag.

"Thanks, it's kinda hot in your house. Not like outside where it's like winter. Was my mom blonde?"

"Platnium."

"Oh wow…" Images of women flooded his mind as he attempted to piece her together in his thoughts. "Was she tall or short? Where do you think she is? Did she not want me?" He was starting to become breathless and trip over his tongue.

To all of his questions, the man replied calmly. "She was a very nice woman."

"What happened to her? Why did she leave me?"

"Oh you are far too young and… pure and… innocent…" his voice became tainted with a certain hunger and his hand trailed up Roxas' back, his eyes prying at the boy's body. "… to know."

Roxas ignored his advances and continued asking questions. "Is she still around here?"

"She left a long time ago." He licked his own lips, chap.

"Where did she go?"

"Far far away." Now he was leaning in on Roxas who looked down with sadness. "Like another country..?"

"Further away." His devious fingers played at the hem of Roxas' shirt, pulling up at it. "Isn't it so hot in here? You must be sweating." Further his shirt went up. The blonde boy, being so set on his mother just shifted at the touches, squirming a little, but not wanting to be rude, stilled.

"Is she in space? And, yeah, I kind of am," he admitted to which his shirt was quickly pulled up and off.

"There, much… much better."

Roxas looked up at the man who fulfilled him with so much lost information. "Thanks."

"Of course." The 's' was drawn out to a hiss like sound. He crawled closer to Roxas, almost on top of him completely.

"H-hey!" Roxas went to push away, feeling uncomfortable to large extents, but was restrained. His wrists were being forcefully held down by the grinning man.

Frowning, he shouted, reminding the man. "You said you'd help me find my mom!"

He lowered his head, whispering into the boy's ear, making him shiver. "Consider the payment."

"For what?" Roxas breath hitched loudly. Hips above his were grinding downwards, rubbing their bodies closely together.

"I'll tell you where she is, after this."

As disgusting as it felt, Roxas was desperate for his mom. "Oh… okay… wait… what?!" The man sat up and removed his shirt and pants, pulling down at Roxas, all the while grinning and sliding his fingers around soft pale skin.

"I can't have sex!" He shouted frantic and scared.

"Sure you can," came the snickered reply. Teeth bit into soft flesh on Roxas' vulnerable neck, sending a fresh wave of whimpers forth.

"Ah! No, I can't! I'm saving it for my boyfriend!"

Ignoring his pleads, he grinded his bare hips downwards dominantly. "Too bad." The pervert continued to feel Roxas in places he would have rather not been felt, speaking in harsh whispers, the man questioned him. "You love your mommy don't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Roxas groaned, realizing he was being played. His legs unwillingly were spread and his body was becoming bruised from rough, careless, meaningless touches. He threw one of his arms over his face, covering his eyes and he let out a small cry.

"You'd do anything, wouldn't you? Don't you want to know where she is?"

"Yes… so much…" came the sobbed reply.

"Then you'll do this." Roxas nodded weakly in reply, shuddering as lips kissed him all over his chest, stomach, and hips fast, a betraying tongue dragging along the skin of his inner thighs, making him feel sick and dirty. He prayed it would end soon, tears welling up under his tightly shut eyes. He was then flipped over onto his stomach and although he no longer had the option to see what was happening, he could feel the hands of the man on this waist, pulling down his underwear, and he could feel the greedy eyes drinking in the sight of his naked body, a sacred young one not meant to be defiled by a deceiving man.

Nervousness racked his trembling voice. "Wait… could you at least wear protection?"

"I suppose…"

"Be… gentle?" Roxas felt so scared, but at the same time a little bit brave for doing so much for his mother who he did not even know. He wondered if she would be proud of all that he was doing now for her, in her name.

Sighing loudly, the man grabbed a lubricated condom out of his discarded pants pocket. "So many demands." With expertise, he started to apply the protection to his erect member while without warning, suddenly inserted a finger up in Roxas' virgin hole. The boy gasped loudly, tensing and squirming not at all used to or welcoming the new feelings.

"Ahh, such fresh tightness. So untainted and untouched… how I love to take that all away."

The violated blonde let out small yelps and pants. His small knuckles were turning white from gripping the couch's arm tightly. The two rude fingers inside him began to stretch him further and his body began to betray him, feeling pleasure along with pain. His back arched as sensations shot up his spine.

"Spread your legs like the whore you are," Roxas was commanded.

"Wh-what?" He moaned as the fingers pressed against his hot insides.

"Like you want it, like a slut off the streets. Spread them apart."

With as much dignity as Roxas could muster, he replied defiantly, "I'm not a slut." His body shook and his face was flushed pink from embarrassment and the strain on his young body.

"Sure aren't proving that." He shoved Roxas legs apart, one going up on the couch further, the other leg falling off of the couch, providing a very awkward and uncomfortable position for Roxas. Pain once again over took the pleasure and his legs burned feverishly. Struggling against the man did nothing but further provoke him to either use his tongue on his neck, or scissor his fingers wide apart, both making Roxas cry out.

"But it's for my mom…!" His breath hitched loudly and the fingers were removed. He still gripped the couch and was panting for breath. His bangs were matted down to his neck and face from sweat and tears.

"I don't care about your excuse. You'll be begging for a cock daily after I finish with you, and I'll be right there to shove-" he thrusted forward into Roxas violently. "- it in you." The man moaned loudly, making Roxas want to run for cover. He cried out loudly, body clenching tightly from shock and pain.

Roxas groaned loudly, gasping once. "You… don't even know my mom, do you?!" Realization hit Roxas harder than an eighteen wheeler going at full speed could've. He bit his lip so hard that it bled, as sure as he felt he was bleeding from being torn apart by the cruel man thrusting in and out of him ruthlessly.

A sickening grin crept onto his face and if Roxas would've seen it, he would have had nightmares for the rest of his childhood. "I know that she was killed in a drunk driving accident… right after you were born…" moans and grunts came from the mouth of the rapist. He moved faster and harder, ignoring the sounds of distress coming from the boy. "She's rotting in hell."

Tears fell freely from his wide blue eyes, breath coming in fast pants as he began to choke on his cries.

The man did nothing but laugh as if it was all a joke. His nails dug into Roxas' baby soft thighs and his iron grip on them broke blood vessels beneath the skin, making large dark bruises blossom mercilessly.

"Ahh! Stop! That hurts!" Roxas voice broke and cracked with almost each word. He threw his head back and groaned loudly which made the rapist laugh more. "You like it, you whore! You fucking love it! You want it and that's why you're here- ohhh!"

"No…! Mmm… ah!"

"See?" He was panting loudly against Roxas' ear now. "You love my big cock so much… you're going to be begging for more."

"No… no I'm not!" His voice was barely a whisper, he felt so helpless and weak. His moan was loud albeit, which made the man laugh again. Roxas hated his body, hated himself for his carnal reactions, hating how waves of pleasure would surge through him, then immediately after that, disgust, hate, and revolting feelings would overcome him completely.

Finally the man came, smacking the abused boy's rear and pulling back on his damp blonde hair.

Roxas broke down and cried loudly, falling limp like a beaten and battered rag doll.

"Just like your mother…" The blonde cringed when the man pulled out of him. "Such a skanky whore."

"I'm… not… a whore… my mom's not a… whore…"

"Ha, you don't even know her."

Roxas ignored him and just curled into a tight ball, crying into his knees.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Save some of your dignity at least." His clothes were heartlessly thrown onto his shaking body. Fast as he could he got dressed and ran with a terrible limp, away from the house as fast as he could, the man's laughter ringing in his ears painfully loud.

He ran all the way home as fast as he could, into his room, locking the door. He then texted Axel with difficulty, his hands shaking too much and tears blinding his vision, telling him to get over to his house as fast as he could. He gets a reply saying that he doesn't know where he lives.

Axel was never permitted to visit Roxas at his house.

Roxas quickly replies with the address and detail that his dad isn't home and that's it's urgent. In the minutes before Axel arrives, Roxas attempts to straighten his abused self out, trying to still his shaking body. He jumps out of his skin when the back door is knocked on but quickly opens it anyways to a concerned Axel.

"What's wrong?" Axel looks Roxas up and down, stepping inside the house. He's wordlessly led to Roxas' room, wrinkling his nose at the stench of the unkept house. He sits on Roxas' bed, looking at him anxiously.

"I um… found out about my mom…"

"Oh yeah?" The red headed freshman perked up. "And?"

"She died. In a car wreck…"

Gasping and stiffening, Axel quickly embraced Roxas. "Oh my god… I'm so sorry…" He soothingly kissed his hair and rubbed his back.

"And I'll never get to know if she loved me…" The small voice started to break again.

"She's looking down on you from Heaven and watching you… I'm sure of it." Axel spoke quietly, his heart breaking for his boyfriend. "You're her baby and mom's love their children."

"No… she's rotting in Hell!" He started to hiccup cry, slumping into Axel's arms.

"Roxas! How can you say that!?" The red head pulled him down onto his lap. "Don't cry…"

Bitterly, Roxas took all his frustration out on Axel. "Because! Axel! I just got fucking raped by a guy who called my mom a whore! She was a whore! Ohmygod, I'm trash…" he cried harder, hiccups making his body jump and shake in Axel's arms.

"Roxas… oh God, Roxas…"

"My dad's an alcoholic… my mom's a fucking whore… and I'm no better…"

"No… no, baby…" Axel carefully took Roxas' face into his hands and he stroked his cheeks gently with his thumbs, kissing his forehead firmly, shuddering. He whispered, "I'll kill him."

The red head, full of rage waiting to burst laid Roxas on his bed and quickly stood up.

"Who knows what I have… I could have STDs, no wonder I'm no good in school, they all think I'm retarded anyways…" his weak fingers gripped his tattered blankets.

"You are so much better then that! You're a fucking ANGEL!" Disbelief flooded Axel.

"How do you know?!" Roxas felt less then dirt. Nothing close to being an angel.

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill him. Where is he?! Who did that to you?!"

"It doesn't even matter…"

"Yes it does! YOU matter!"

"No I don't… I wish I'd never existed…"

"Roxas!"

"You could be straight…" blonde looked away from red head.

"No! I fucking LOVE YOU!"

"And then the earth would have… I love you too…"

He looked to see what his boyfriend was doing. He was pacing around the room with his hands balled into tight fists.

"Where Roxas?! Where is he?!"

Giving in, he relinquished the address of his rapist.

Committing it to memory, Axel nodded then dashed into the kitchen, opening and closing drawers until he came upon the silverware. He grabbed up a large cutting knife. With haste he ran outside onto his bike, looking up to see Roxas standing in the door way looking like a broken angel.

"You're wasting your life."

"I'm going to make him pay… I'm going to waste him."

The young boy's voice was flat and weak. "What will that do..?"

"Rid the earth of his worthless scum. No one does that to you then gets away with it."

"You will commit a murder, then what? It's just not worth it."

"But it is!" Axel desperately wanted Roxas to realize how much he was worth to him.

"Don't…"

Without a further reply, Axel sped away on his bike, knife in hand catching the light at times.

"Bye…"

As Axel peddled by the curb where the bus drops kids off, Riku who was getting off the bus noticed Axel coming their way.

"Hey! Axel!" The knife glinted in the sun shine and caught Riku's eyes.

"AXEL!"

He stops for a moment to look back and forth between Sora and Riku then keeps on going.

"What the hell..? Sora, take my bag."

"What's going on, Riku?" He took the bag obediently. Riku then took off running as fast as he could after Axel, calling out for him.

"Riku? Riku!" The brunette ran out in the street after his friends quickly.

"Look out you guys!" Axel's bike tire made a small screech as he quickly stopped, warning them of an oncoming car. Both barely made it away in time, Riku pulling Sora's arm, getting him out of the street and onto the pavement.

"Fuck..!"

"What are you doing?!"

"What's going on guys?" Sora slung Riku's bag over his shoulder then noticed Axel's knife. "What're you doing with that!?"

Axel's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to make him fucking pay."

"Woah, Axel, calm down!"

"Make who pay?"

Roxas began walking towards the yelling group of boys, his eye brows raised and hands in pockets. Riku looked over at him, calling for him.

Taking advantage of them all being distracted, Axel began to peddle again.

"Axel!" Roxas frowned.

"Come back!" Riku chased after him, which made Sora run after him.

Roxas hurried to catch up with them, not wanting to get left behind.

When they caught up, Axel was pounding on the door ferociously.

"Who's he trying to kill? Axel, talk to us!" The brunette was getting frustrated and looked at Riku for help.

"Open UP! I'll kill you!"

From inside the house the door was kicked and cursing could be heard.

"I'll fucking murder you!!"

Roxas eyes widened. Axel screamed so loud at the man in the house that it echoed throughout the neighborhood and birds got startled and flew away fast.

A neighbor walked out of his house to see the scene, seeing Axel beating on the door and hearing him and the man inside the house yelling back, the three boys all watching with wide eyes. "Woah, what the fuck?" He called 911 without hesitation, calling for police help, knowing that something bad was happening.

Axel hit the door relentlessly, shouting, when the door was pulled open and the barrel of a gun was pressed to his forehead.

"Shut. The. FUCK. UP."

Riku grabbed a hold of Sora quickly, pulling him further from the house. The man on the phone was yelling for help now. Axel dropped the knife, his eyes widening.

Roxas pressed a hand to his mouth. "Axel…

"Run you guys…" His thin body began to shake from fear although he tried to stay brave and stand his ground.

"Help, somebody!" Just as Riku yelled, the cops pulled up, jumping out of their cars quickly, guns drawn.

"What a bitch this is, huh?" The rapist grinned at Axel then pressed the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger.

"Ahh!" The body fell onto Axel, covering him in blood. He jumped and gasped loudly as cops ran to him and the boys.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out. "Get over here!"

The police commanded everyone to get out of the way as a medical unit made their way to the bloody rapist.

"Don't save him, he's a rapist!" No one listened to Roxas, only running past him.

"Boy, you have the right to remain silent!"

"Well, I'm not going to!"

A different cop came up and instructed the four boys that they would have to come with them for further questioning.

Sora clung to Riku. "We didn't do anything!" They were put into a car anyways, neither letting go of each other. Axel was hand cuffed and put into a different car with Roxas then they all got driven to the police station.

One cop talked to Sora and Riku while the other talked to Roxas and Axel.

Roxas squirmed in his chair nervously.

"Um… can I use the bath room?"

"You got two minutes, kid."

Roxas practically ran out of the room and to the bath room leaving Axel to have a private confrontation with the cop.

Sora and Riku were taken back home after they were questioned. Axel and Roxas' parents were called down to the station. Axel's mother payed off Axel's troubles and got him free.

"My goodness, let's get out of here, Axel, this place is dreadful." She grabbed a hold of her son's wrist. "Kids…"

"Mom, what about Roxas?"

Upon hearing his name called from Axel's lips, his head rose up to look at his.

"No, hey, we can't leave yet!"

"He has his own issues to deal with, let him handle them with his father." Growling, the rebellious teen pulled free from her grip.

"You are so blind to what happens around you!"

Roxas' head lowered back down as his father bellowed loudly at the police. "I ain't payin' for no sessions!! The boy is fine!!"

The redhead clutched his blonde angel desperately to himself, whispering reassurances into his ear. "I love you I love you I love you… everything'll be okay."

He nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Axel. "I love you too…"

"I love you so much…" Pressing his lips down on Roxas' soft pink ones, he felt his body warm instantly, saying to him quickly after, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you-"

"AXEL!"

Roxas shrugged. "I told you not to do it but at least you tried-"

Axel was rudely shoved aside by his mom and Roxas gasped loudly. He had been slapped on the face. "Keep your son and his filthy habits away from my son!"

"MOM!"

The hurt blonde held his cheek looking confused. Axel reattached himself to Roxas, unwilling to part with him.

"Fuck you bitch!" The drunk man shouted at the woman.

"You and your son are TERRIBLE influences!"

Roxas was yanked on by his yelling dad and hit a few times, the boy flinching and trying to protect himself.

"Roxas!"

Roxas' dad gave Axel's mom the finger, making her gasp loudly. "What a horrible man!" He was practically being dragged away by his dad when Axel went to run after them buy was caught by his mother's firm hand and dragged the other way.

Roxas was pulled out of the school system and kept under house arrest. Riku and Sora watched sadly as Axel became less of himself day after day until two weeks later when Axel couldn't stand it anymore and snuck to Roxas' house in the dead of night. He crept around to Roxas' window and lightly tapped on it.

Roxas looked up from what he was doing and went to open the window for his red headed boy friend.

"Hey." His long body crawled through the window silently.

"Hey?" The blonde sat back on his bed and he resumed packing a large suit case.

"What's going on..?"

Whispering, Roxas explained, "He's sending me away."

"What?"

"Shh… sheesh… I'm going to some place where 'they will understand and help you'" He hugged his distraught best and boyfriend, whispering into his ear. "I can't see you anymore."

Axel hugged him back tightly, desperately, then let out a small cry. "But… Roxas… Why?" He went limp in his arms.

"He doesn't want me living here anymore. I told you, it's like nobody wants me- except you."

The taller sniffled, trying hard to hold it back. "Stay with me… I need you…" he hiccupped a sob. "I need you so much. "

Roxas frowned, nodding, then shook his head.

"I can't. Your mom hates me… Maybe this is for the better."

Now sobbing into the smaller's shoulder, Axel wailed. "It's not… it's not… I need you… I love you!"

"Axel… you're going to wake up my dad…"

He took deep breaths, trying to keep quiet for both their sake. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go outside."

"Okay," he nodded.

They both crawled out of his window, and then returned to embracing each other, clutching each other tightly, Axel being the first to speak.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, really."

"I can't let you go."

"But you have to."

"Oh my god… this isn't real… you don't deserve this… anyone but you…" He held Roxas' face gently, leaning his forehead against his.

"I'm sorry…" the small blonde kissed his lips lightly.

"You're so sweet and innocent and perfect… an angel." He gasped at the precious, fleeting contact and kissed him back twice. "You can't go."

"Don't worry about me." He smiled. "Besides, where else do I have to go?"

"I worry about you all the damn time. Every moment, every second, I'm a nervous wreck." He kissed his cheek where a band-aid lay.

"Axel…"

"Don't go angel, don't go, don't leave me, I'm begging." Axel fell to his knees, looking up at Roxas with pleading eyes. How if only he knew how much Roxas didn't want to go. How he wanted to be with Axel. But one of them had to play the practical part.

"This is where I say goodbye…" He laid his hands on Axel's trembling shoulders.

Axel started to cry.

Roxas spoke a bit louder, softer, his voice ringing gently in Axel's ears, "I love you. And I always will remember you, the only person who loved me."

"I love you… ah-" he placed his hand on his chest, where his heart lay, breaking. "It hurts so much…"

Roxas began crawling through the window, looking at Axel sadly. "I love you…"

Gasping, getting up quickly, Axel shouted with all the pure meaning in his heart, all the pent up emotion and love that he had for that boy walking out of his life by the means of a cruel, unaccepting world, he cried out with more passion then he ever had before, **"I love you Roxas!"**

And from that day on, Axel would never stop thinking of Roxas, the angel who sat next to him when no one else would, the only boy he'd take a punch for, and the only thing he could ever love.

And Roxas? He eventually escaped, still trying to find his way back to Axel. Though it's been years, he is eighteen now. Who knows what happened to Axel.

The two would never see each other again, but they will never forget the tormenting heart aches. For they know that Roxas deserved a better life, and Axel deserved him

Sora and Riku eventually married, until last fall, when Riku became very ill.

Sora hopes for the best, but knows that it's not going to end well.

The love goes on, but no one can love like they've done.

The End


End file.
